Yeroos
Yeroos are colorful, energetic alterlings that reside on Satsuki's moon. Appearance and Personality Similair in appearance to Maroshi's flochis, yeroos have the same serpentine body shape and size, including small arms; The major difference being their webbed hands and frills on their heads, which resembles those of a axolotl. As most alterlings, they have a different color and represent a different mood. Though they can't speak the same language most Moonflowers speak, they each have their own unique vocal pattern and personality. They attempt to help the mood in any way they can, though they are easily distracted by simple things. However, they are fiercly loyal and protective, and will resort to violence if they feel that the moon, its inhabitants, or Satsuki are in danger. Yeroos Below is a list of all the Yeroos that inhabit Satsuki's moon Anger Anger is primarily red in coloration, with her arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of red. Her face is often frowning, and her eyes are in a "angry" position, even when she is expierencing an emotion other than anger. She often makes sounds akin to deep growling. She likes to cause trouble and is very fiesty, though she knows the other yeroos and Satsuki's limits. She represents the mood/emotion Fiesty/Anger. Chill Chill is primarily green in coloration, with his arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of green. His mouth is often seen smiling, and his eyes are mostly half-lidded. His voice is very mellow and clear, and tends to use the sounds "t", "b", and "l" in the syllables he produces. He is very calm and relaxed, and is the most laid back of all the yeroos. He represents the mood/emotion Chill/Mellow. Joy Joy is primarily yellow in coloration, with his arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of yellow. His face is almost always split in a huge grin, eyes shining with mirth. His voice is filled with happiness, and is slightly high pitched. As her name suggests, she is full of joy, and likes to play many games, which distracts the other yeroos. She represents the mood/emotion Happy/Joyous. Wacky Wacky is primarily orange in coloration, with their arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of orange. Their eyes are cross-eyed, and they smile alot. Their voice is slightly higher pitched than Joy's. They enjoy playing around, more than Joy. They often wander into danger very easily, though this is more due to them being careless than anything else. They represent the mood/emotion Wacky. Fear Fear is primarily light green in coloration, with his arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of light green. His pupils are the smallest of all the yeroos, and he rarely smiles, giving him the appearance of being permenantly scared. His voice is very high pitched. He is extremely fearful of most things on Satsuki's moon, with the exception of Satsuki and the other yeroos. He represents the mood/emotion '' Scared/Fear''. Glam Glam is primarily light blue in coloration, with his arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of light blue. His eyes have short eyelashes, and he seems to sparkle alot for an unkown reason. His voice falls and rises according to how excited he is. He enjoys making the moon look amazing and beautiful, often taking several hours on a single location. He respects people's opinions of beauty, though sometimes is surprised by what others consider beuatiful. He represents the mood Glamourous. Inspi Inspi is primarily lavender in coloration, with his arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of lavender. His eyes are pretty normal, but have multiple star and exclamation point shines when he is inspired or creative. His voice is chipper and nervous. He enjoys making things around the moon, and often works with Glam and Disgust to tidy the place up and make the moon look its best. He breaks with too much pressure, which often chases away any ideas he currently has in his mind at that moment. He represents the mood Inspired. Sadness Sadness is primarily blue in coloration, with his arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of blue. His face is sad and depressed most of the time, with tear marks going down his cheeks. His voice is very stuttery and resembles sobbing. He likes to be with others, and he tries not to burden everyone with his sadness. He's very good at comforting others when they are sad, though he gets emotional very easily. He represents the mood/emotion Sad/Sadness. Love Love is primarily pink in coloration, with her arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of pink. Her eyes have the largest pupils of all the yeroos, and have small heart shaped shines in them. She is nearly always smiling, the only exceptions being when she is scolding Hate. Her voice is surprisingly deep for the emotion she represents. She enjoys trying to cheer everyone up, and is friendly to all of the moon's inhabitants (even the ones Satsuki doesn't like). She is the second-in-command to Satsuki, has an odd liking towards Hate, and represents the mood/emotion Loving/Love. Hate Hate is completely black in coloration, with no visible shading differences in her frills and arms. Her eyes are a single shade lighter than her body, and are outlined by white. Her eyes have small, upside-down heart shaped shines in them. She is nearly always frowning and glaring, except when she is being scolded by Love. She has a surprisingly high pitched voice. She is the most violent of all the yeroos, being provoked to fighting by any small indiscretion (which is usually stopped by Love). Despite the fact she enjoys seeing the other yeroos in distress, they actually know their limits, and sometimes even consoles them when she has gone too far. She is the third-in-command to Satsuki, has an odd liking towards Love, and represents the mood/emotion Hatred/Hate. Disgust Disgust is primarily dark blue in coloration, with her arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of dark blue. Her eyes are scrunched up, and her face is set between a sneer and a normal smile. Her voice is clipped. She dislikes most negative things about Satsuki's moon, sometimes throwing a fit if something is disorganized. She tries to respect people's boundaries, but fails sometimes. She represents the mood/emotion Disgusted/Disgust. Hope Hope is primarily rasberry in coloration, with her arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of rasberry. Her eyes have star shaped shines in them, and her eyes are slightly tilited in a "hopefuk" gaze. Her voice is like babbling, though slightly more understandable than Little Dreamer. She has very high standards for everyone, believing that that everyone can do good. She also keeps a very positive view on everything. She has a liking for Despair, and represents the moon/emotion Hopeful/Hope. Jealo Jealo is primarily emerald in coloration, with his arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of emerald. He is mostly seen with a calm expression, though sometimes it beomes twisted when he's jealous. His voice rises and falls between high-pitched and low-pitched. He loves attention, and sometimes get angry when others are ignoring him. He represents the mood/emotion Jealousy. Coura Coura is primarily purple in coloration, with her arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of purple. Her eyes shine with determination and courage, and her face is in a near permenant smile of confidence. Her voice is mostly medium pitched. She is extremely reckless and brave, rushing into dangerous situations without thinking and protecting the inhabitants of Satsuki's moon with no regard to her own safety. She is very protective of everyone. She represents the mood/emotion Courageous/Courage. Despair Despair is primarily dark grey in coloration, with her arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of dark grey. Her eyes are large, and have a permentant worried/despaired look in them. She frequently worries over every little thing, and always looks at the negative side of things. She rarely sees the light in a situation, bu despite this, she tries her best to help around on the moon. She has a liking for Hope, and represents the moo/emotion Despaired/Despair. Grey Grey is primarily grey in coloration, with their arms and frills being a slightly darker shade of grey. Their expression is flat most of the time, showing little actual emotion. Their voice is also flat and monotone, though they rarely speak. They mostly float around the moon, helping out with anything. Despite being emotionless, Grey is the calmest of all the yeroos, taking the time to hear all sides of an argument. They are very stable, never being rocked or swayed from a given task. They help calm the other yeroos, though somtimes they act detached. They don't seem to represent an emotion, rather representing the calm of being nuetral. Abilities Yeroos have a few abilities, some shared by other alterlings, others unique to them Shape-shifting Like Hanazuki's hemkas, yeroos can change their forms to either resemble basic shapes (individually) or more complex objects such as ladders, ropes, or a larger yeroo (as a group) Low Flying Yeroos can fly around the moon at low alititudes, typically those that are lower than Satsuki's head. They can reach higher alititudes, but it is dangerous, as the gravity of Satsuki's moon isn't always consitent. Swimming and Water Breathing Yeroos can breathe swim and breathe underwater, which is useful when they have to traverse the wide rivers and streams that cross Satsuki's moon. Trivia *Disgust, Grey, Despair, and Hatred are the only yeroos who don't have a canon counterpart in the show. *Despair's coloration was switched to dark grey, as I personally think that black better represents Hate. *Despite each yeroo having a distinct vocal pattern, they all communiacte using a series of long, short, and soft clicks, sometimes accompanied by other noises Category:Alterlings Category:OC Category:Fan Characters